


Educate Me

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Based On A Prompt [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Dating, M/M, Slow Burn, brief mention of scarjo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: Professor Sebastian Stan is a new professor at NYU. He meets Chris Evans, a fellow professor, and his (love) life is turned upside down. After they hit it off on their first date, will they go out again? Will they sleep together? Will they fall in love? Will I learn how to write a summary?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: "our students think we're dating au." A little vague, but that allows for more creative license!

     It was a bright, temperate April day at NYU when Professor Sebastian Stan transferred to the University. He taught Theoretical Physics 101 and was replacing a professor who suddenly retired after the death of her wife. When he walked onto the campus in the morning, he felt a certain exhilaration swell inside him. He couldn't wait to meet his new students and colleagues. 

     Professor Chris Evans was late that day. He got a little too drunk at a party the night before and awoke with a terrible hangover. When his alarm blared at 8 AM, he decided to press snooze about 15 times before crawling out of bed. His first class was at 9:30, as was Professor Stan's. He got to campus at 9:30, so he was late by about five minutes. Luckily, he had prepared the day's lecture and notes the day before during his office hours. Typically, Professor Evans loved his job as a Philosophy 201 professor and always made sure he was on time. 

     Both professors' first classes went well. Professor Stan had not had the opportunity to meet any other Professors yet, but he had enjoyed his students thus far. They were all respectful and hard-working, and they enjoyed their professor's sense of humor. Professor Evans class went well also. He tried his best to form close relationships with as many of his students as possible, which meant his classes were always fun as well as productive. Both classes had been two hours long, and both professors chose to have lunch when they were over. Professor Stan remembered that the Dean of the University, former Professor Nick Fury, told him that most of the professors ate lunch outside, weather permitting. Professor Stan wandered outside with his packed lunch to find someone with which he could eat it. He found a few professors sitting under a tree together, and despite his nervousness, he walked up to the group and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Sebastian Stan, the new Theoretical Physics professor. May I sit here?" Each professor nodded, and Sebastian smiled and sat on a bench next to the professor who taught next to him. 

     "Nice to meet you, Sebastian. I'm Anthony Mackie. I teach Astrophysics in the room next to yours." The men shook hands. The next professor to introduce themselves was sitting on the ground next to Professor Mackie. 

     "Hey, I'm Bruce Banner. I teach Nuclear Physics," he said shyly. Professor Stan smiled and politely waved. The only woman sitting with the group looked at her watch and jumped up off the bench on which she was sitting.

     "I'm Wanda Maximoff, and I have to go," she said and briskly walked away. 

     "She must have a meeting with a student," Professor Mackie said. "She's actually really nice, don't worry." Professor nodded in understanding. Finally, the last professor remaining introduced himself.

     "Hi, I'm Chris Evans. I teach Philosophy. You're Johansson's replacement, right?" Professor Stan nodded as he opened his lunch, which happened to be a slightly wilted salad consisting of iceberg lettuce, spinach, steak, and red bell peppers. He took a bite, chewed, and swallowed before replying. 

     "Yeah, it's a shame what happened to her wife," he said before taking another bite of salad. 

     "How do you know what happened? Did you speak with her?" Professor Banner asked. 

     "We discussed class matters, and she explained to me why she was leaving." 

     "How are you adjusting so far?" Professor Evans asked. "Hopefully your first class wasn't too bad; I know mine was rough." He whispered the second sentence under his breath. The other men chuckled at the statement.

     "My first class went well. Things were a little crazy because I was having trouble picking up where Professor Johansson left off, but the students understood. They helped to catch me up, and when I actually started class, they were very engaged." The other professors said they were glad things were going well so far.

     "I've gotta go soon, but you should stop by my place tonight. I'm having a dinner party, and I'd love for you to come," Anthony said. Sebastian was somewhat apprehensive, and the other professors noticed.

     "All of us will be there," Professor Banner said. "It'll be a good way to meet some of the other professors and TAs." Professor Evans piped in.

     "And there's no drinking, right Anthony?" Professor Mackie shook his head. 

    "After last night, I'm not drinking until at least Christmas." The other men laughed, and Anthony got up. "It was nice meeting you, Sebastian. Will I see you later?" Professor Stan stood up to shake Anthony's hand.

     "Fuck it, why not?" Sebastian's face turned red once he realized he had cursed. "Excuse my language," he said bashfully. The others smiled and told him it was fine. Sebastian sat back down to finish his lunch, and Professor Mackie left. Professor Evans was glad Sebastian had agreed to go to the party; he wanted to learn all about the attractive new professor. 

     Professors Evans and Banner filled Sebastian in on any and all drama going on at the University. One could call it gossip, but Chris and Bruce liked to think of it as warning Sebastian about who he should and should not associate with. Finally, they all had to leave to teach their next classes. Before parting ways, Chris and Sebastian exchanged numbers. Sebastian wasn't usually so loose with his number and only gave it out to people he knew, but there was something about Professor Evans to which he was drawn that made him give the other man his number. As he was walking back to the Science building, Sebastian thought of Chris and the other professors he had met so far. He came to the conclusion that they were friendly and welcoming, with the exception of Professor Maximoff, who was in a hurry to get somewhere. He was glad he had agreed to go to the party. 

     Chris didn't want to go to Anthony's party, considering the fact that they were still hungover from the last one. What really convinced him to go was Sebastian. He couldn't wait to get to know the handsome stranger better. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized there's like no way people as young as Sebastian Stan or Chris Evans or pretty much anyone else in this story could become college professors, so like... just go with it please.

     "Hey, Professor Stan, I'm glad you could make it!" Professor Mackie said when he saw his new colleague standing on his doorstep later that night. The men shook hands, and Professor Stan entered the spacious house.

     "Please, call me Sebastian when we're off campus. Being called Professor Stan still makes me feel a little weird, to be honest." 

     "I agree; call me Anthony." The men smiled at their agreement and made their way further into the house. "Almost everyone else is here, so feel free to socialize and help yourself to some hors d'oeuvres before dinner." Sebastian thanked his host for his hospitality. He made a beeline for the hors d'oeuvres table. As he was helping himself to a few mini quiches, he heard someone chuckle behind him.

     "Someone's hungry," they said. Sebastian turned around to identify the slightly familiar voice. The person talking to him was Professor Evans. The man walked around Sebastian to get to the food on the table, taking a few appetizers here and there. 

     "I find it's easiest to make conversation when there's food involved," Sebastian explained. "You can talk about the food, and if the conversation fizzles out, you can always just eat." Chris smiled and nodded in agreement.

     "Wise philosophy, Professor." For some reason, Sebastian felt a flutter in his chest when he saw Professor Evans smile. 

     "You don't need to call me Professor -" Professor Evans interrupted Sebastian's sentiment:

    "I know, I heard you telling Mackie at the door," The professor placed his hand on Sebastian's arm. "I just like the way it sounds." Sebastian blushed, and suddenly, the food on his plate looked so interesting that he couldn't help but stare at it as he tried to come up with a response.

     "That wasn't a flirtation, was it, Chris?" Sebastian retorted, his tone suggestive. Chris quirked his brow at Sebastian; he hadn't expected such behavior from the polite and professional professor. 

     "That's up to you," Chris said before departing to converse with a small group of professors who Sebastian recognized as being from the History department. 

     The party continued normally. Sebastian met a few of his peers, Professor Wanda Maximoff included. She apologized for her behavior earlier that day and explained that she had forgotten about a meeting with a student. Sebastian told her it was no problem and he completely understood. Finally, it was time for dinner. Next to each setting on the table was a name card, making it easy for everyone to find their seats. Sebastian was sat between Wanda and Bruce, something for which he was grateful as he had become comfortable with them over the course of the party. One of the last people to make their way to the table was Chris, who was sat across from Sebastian. The two men made eye contact across the table. A few conversations occurred as everyone served themselves, including one between Chris, Sebastian, Anthony, Wanda, and Bruce. "So, Sebastian," Wanda began casually as she helped herself to a serving of mashed potatoes, "where are you from, and why did you come to NYU?" Sebastian put some thought into his response before answering.

     "I'm from Romania, but my family came to America when I was very young. We lived upstate, and I went to school at Colombia. I wanted to live downtown when I was younger because I thought it would be like living in a movie. As you might imagine, I was sorely mistaken." This got a few laughs from the group as they ate their meal. "Things were rough at first, but I eventually got a good job working on the set of a TV show. When I graduated, I worked as a substitute teacher in Queens. This is my first permanent teaching position." 

     "That's interesting," Chris said. "So, what's going on in your love life? Is there a Mr. or Mrs. Stan we should know about?"

     "Don't be nosy, Chris," Bruce scolded. 

     "No, it's fine," Sebastian assured. "I'm single; I've been focusing on my career rather than a relationship for the past few years."

     "It seems like that's paid off well," Bruce said, making Sebastian smile. 

     The conversation continued to flow easily with Sebastian learning about his new peers and vice versa. A plethora of questions was asked of him, so he made sure to ask plenty of questions as well. By the time dinner was over, the other professors felt as if they had befriended their new colleague, and Sebastian felt the same. Everyone said their goodbyes and was either leaving or preparing to do so. Sebastian and Anthony were having a casual conversation by the door, making sure to say good night to everyone who walked past them to leave. Anthony also thanked everyone for coming to the party. When Chris approached them, Sebastian felt his heart speed up slightly. "Sebastian, could I speak with you for a second?" he asked. Sebastian nodded, and they stepped off to the now-deserted dining room. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Sebastian was shocked and at a loss for words. He hadn't expected Chris to ask him out of a date even though they had been flirting the whole night. "Sebastian?" Chris said to get his attention.

     "Um, yeah," he said awkwardly. He cleared his throat in an attempt to snap back into reality. "Yeah, I'd like that." Chris beamed, which told Sebastian he made the right decision.

     "Alright, I'll text you with details." Sebastian nodded and reached for Chris' hand. He had intended to shake Chris' hand before leaving, but Chris had other plans. He brought Sebastian's hand up to his face and dipped his head slightly to kiss it, making eye contact all the while. Sebastian's face turned red, and Chris smirked, reveling in the effect he had on his new friend. "See you tomorrow, Professor," Chris whispered before walking past Sebastian and out of the dining room. Sebastian took a moment to compose himself before exiting the room. He met up with Anthony by the front door. By now, everyone else had left. With a smirk on his face, Anthony asked Sebastian,

     "What just went down in there?" Sebastian awkwardly told Anthony that they were just talking. "Just talking, right. That's why Chris left with a smug-ass smirk and your face is as red as a tomato." Sebastian's hand flew up to his cheek self-consciously. His face felt warm. Anthony chuckled and clapped Sebastian on the shoulder. "Go get your man, Stan," he said before pushing Sebastian out the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do things like this even happen irl? idk I'm a virgin.

About three days after the dinner party, Sebastian received a text from Chris while he was at the gym.

 **Hey, when are you free?** Sebastian bit his lip and pondered the question more than necessary.

 **On weekdays, anytime after 6:30. I'm usually completely free on Friday and Saturday unless I have a lot of papers to grade.** Sebastian sent the text and put his phone back on the treadmill on which he was running before he could panic about his answer being wrong in some way. Soon enough, the screen on his phone lit up again. _Uh oh_ , Sebastian thought. He paused his run again. _How long should I wait to read it? Should I just read the text and then reply, or should I leave him on read for a while?_ Sebastian shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. _I'll just read it and reply right away. How childish would it be if I just left him on read?_

 **How does Friday night at 7 sound?** Sebastian smiled and replied with a brief **Sounds good**. Before he could get back to running, he received another text from Chris.

**What are you up to?**

**Working out** was Sebastian's reply. He intended to resume doing just that, so he turned off the notifications for his message app. _It's fine, he'll understand, right?_ Sebastian hoped as he started his treadmill back up.

When he was finished with his run, Sebastian checked his phone again.

 **Really? Can I see?** Sebastian's cheeks immediately went red. _Does he want nudes?_ Sebastian wondered. _Maybe he just wants to see me shirtless?_ Sebastian headed to the locker room, and when he entered, there was only one other man there. Still fully clothed, the strangers smiled tersely at one another. Sebastian fiddled around in his locker and on his phone, waiting for the other man to leave. Once the awkward exchange was over, Sebastian took one more cautious look around before peeling his shirt off his flushed and glistening torso. He quickly snapped a picture of his chest and sent it to Chris. Nervously, Sebastian paced back and forth across the floor. He had his phone unlocked before it even finished vibrating.

 **Damn, Sebastian. Didn't realize you were in such good shape.** Before Sebastian could formulate a response, another message loaded. **Wanna send more? If not it's fine, I won't pressure you into it.** Sebastian visualized Chris' reaction to the photo, causing blood to rush to his cheeks and somewhere farther south. He snapped another picture in front of the full-length mirror on the wall, this one showing off his chiseled abs, v-line, and noticeable bulge. After looking at the photo, he decided to snap a few more. His anxiety melted away as he became more comfortable with messaging Chris. 

 **How do these look?** Sebastian wasn't proud of his lame text, but the pictures more than made up for it. Chris' response came quickly.

 **Fuck man, you look good. Can't wait to see all that in person.** A smile bubbled up from inside Sebastian; he hadn't felt this confident in a while.

 **I wouldn't mind seeing you too, if you're okay with that.** He set his phone down and took a deep breath. _I can't believe I'm doing this_ , Sebastian thought as he put his shirt back on. He put his phone in his pocket, collected his belongings, and left the locker room. Sebastian felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he was leaving the gym; he stopped in the lobby and eagerly pulled out his phone in anticipation of a sexy pic from his colleague. His jaw dropped when he saw the photo. Chris' chest filled the small screen in Sebastian's hand. His milky skin was sparsely dusted with dark hair. His muscles bulged and a few veins popped out of his left arm. Best of all, the picture was taken from an angle that showed none of his face, save for his knowing smirk. The attendant at the desk behind Sebastian broke him out of his stupor.

"Uh, Sebastian," she said, "are you alright?" Sebastian looked up from his phone and at the woman speaking to him. He cleared his throat in embarrassment. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, uh, thanks for asking." He felt bright red roses begin to grow in his cheeks. Without saying goodbye, Sebastian spun around and fled the gym. When he made it to the car, he replied to Chris' text.

 **Holy shit, Chris** , was all he could muster. 

 **There's more where that came from.** "Oh  _hell_ yeah," Sebastian said aloud as he typed it on his phone. He put his phone in the space in front of the center console before taking off.

When Sebastian arrived at his apartment, he practically ran inside, almost forgetting to take the keys out of the ignition of his car. As soon as he got inside, Sebastian unlocked his phone and was greeted by another picture. In this one, Chris had a white towel precariously slung around his hips. Droplets of water cascaded down his strong frame. Sebastian's eyes followed a drop that appeared to have made its way from Chris' collarbone to his v-lines.

 **Oh my god, I can't wait to see you on Friday.** Sebastian said. He was practically drooling staring at the picture.  _Jesus, this is enough to keep me satisfied for weeks._

Chris felt the same way. 

He had been so hot and bothered by the photos Sebastian had sent that he took a cold shower in an attempt to calm down. Sebastian's latest text, although short and simple, renewed the fire in Chris' stomach. 

Both men had the same thought at the same time: Friday can't come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like the first chapter of the story! This story will be a little different from the others because the path of it depends on you, the reader! If I see that a lot of people like the story and want me to make it longer with more plot, I'll do that. If you guys just want to hit it and quit it (in other words, get to the smut already!), I can do that too! I'm happy with it either way :)


End file.
